Hulk
The Incredible Hulk is a fictional Marvel universe superhero appearing in two The Darkness crossovers The Darkness\The Incredible Hulk and Unholy Union. He is actually Bruce Banner, a scientist who came from an abusive background which resulted in him being caught in a nuclear bomb and transforming into the Hulk. He is usually known for his famous catchphrase "Hulk Smash". Biography The Darkness\The Incredible Hulk Banner was taking a subway train in New York, when he noticed someone watching him, which as it turns out is non other then Jackie Estacado. Suspecting it to be an agent from either CIA or FBI, he gets out of the train and breaks into a maintenance room. He then loads his pistol and prepares to confront his stalker. As Jackie enters the room, Bruce pulls a gun on him, asking if he works for FBI or CIA. Jackie explains that he knows the man is the infamous Bruce Banner also known as the Hulk. Realizing that Jackie isn't from CIA, he asks what does he want from him. Jackie, after introducing himself to Banner, asks him to sign an autograph for his friends Mikey's kid Gino as he's a big fan of him. Bruce complies and adds that he always though stories about mafia was just fairy tales. The two men then part ways, with Jackie anxious to tell his friends how he met the Hulk in an subway station at 14th street. But then he notices all the civilians in the subway looking like corpses. Realizing that something bad is going to happen very soon, he runs to Banner causing him to fall onto the train tracks. As the train comes, Jackie uses the Darkness to find out, that it was hijacked by Chechnyan terrorists who armed from head to toe and planted explosives on the passenger train. Before the train can reach the station, Banner transforms into Hulk and stops it dead in its tracks. As Jackie tries to escort people to safety, the terrorists try to figure out what did they just hit. The Hulk then attacks them and smashes the train cart. After the Hulk moves into the station and Jackie unsuccessfully tries to reason with him. The Hulk then proceeds to him and Jackie is forced to use the Darkness against him. Much to his shock, the Hulk not only proves to be immune to the Darkness, but also becomes stronger in its presence. As the Hulk grabs Jackie and proceeds to slowly crush him, the Chechnyan mount an counter-attack. They shoot a rocket at the creature, but all this does is making Hulk angrier. The Hulk begins to slaughter the terrorists as Jackie helps him out with his Darklings. He also sends a couple of Darklings to activate the explosive charges under the train, which kills most of the terrorists. Out of the wreckage, the terrorists leader, Malaka crawls out heavily wounded. He begs Jackie to spare him, but Estacado disregards his pleads for mercy and lets his Darklings to rip him apart. Banner having returned back to normal and having witnessed Jackie's powers, asks him as to what he actually is. Jackie explains that its called the Darkness, it was passed from his father and it lets him turn shadows into solid objects. He then offers Banner to come and work for him. Although the offer is empty, Banner rejects the offer, having already tasted the life of crime, which lost its luster. Jackie tries to convince him, that he won't force Bruce to kill anyone and he might help get over what's troubling him. Banner still rejects the offer and walks away into the subway's tunnel. Soon after a team of SWAT officers follow after Banner into the tunnel. Jackie's clairvoyant abilities imply they were all killed by the Hulk. Unholy Union Bruce visited a bar in New York in order to have drink. As he has a drink, Ghost Rider attacks Jackie Estacado in the bar. This causes Bruce to lose control and turn into Hulk. Hulk attacks both Jackie and Ghost Rider, throwing them through the wall into the street. Hulk remembers Jackie and grabs him by the head. Before Hulk can punch Jackie, Danielle Baptiste shoots a beam of fire, knocking him away. Together they face off against Hulk and Ghost Rider. After Hulk recovers from the hit, he throws a car at Danielle, while Jackie grabs Ghost Rider by his chain. Danielle blocks the thrown car, but is grabbed by the Hulk. Meanwhile, Jackie pulls Ghost Rider of his bike and unleashes his Darklings onto him. Jackie then helps Danielle by summoning his Darklings to attack Hulk. This cause Hulk to throw away Danielle. After he deals with the Darklings, he attacks Jackie, but is suddenly suspended in time. Doctor Strange reveals himself, saying that he has suspended both Hulk and Ghost Rider in time. He then proceeds to erase their memory of their encounter with Jackie and Daniele, and sends them away. Personality Bruce Banner: '''Bruce Banner is a kind and gentle yet easily tormented and angered person. He hates his father for the abuse he and his mother were put through. Bruce is actually suicidal and wants to die for all the crimes the Hulk has done regardless of whether they are intentional or not. '''Savage Hulk: '''The Savage Hulk is the most common and well known Hulk. He is childish with his vocabulary mainly limited to "Hulk Smash" but despite being a raging monster, the Savage Hulk is at heart a gentle creature who wants be left alone or being able to have people who will care for him. The Savage Hulk seems to care about animals and children. Powers & Abilities Powers * '''Superhuman Strength: The Hulk is immensely stronger than virtually any other being on the planet. His strength increase as his anger rises and his when his anger is at it's highest strength has no limit. He was able with ease to slam both Jackie Estacado and Ghost Rider. He can also lift cars and toss them around as if they weight nothing. * Superhuman Speed: '''Hulk's muscles of superhuman strength make him incredibly fast. Usually Hulk can leap from great distances. * '''Superhuman Durability/Invulnerability: '''Hulk is physically resistant to most forms of damage his skin can't be pierced by regular bullets or knives. During the attack by Chechnyan terrorists, Hulk was able to stop a speeding subway train dead in its tracks with only his body alone. Hulk himself seemed not even fazed by a little by the impact. He also took an RPG to his chest, which did no damage to him. * '''Regenerative Healing Factor: '''The Hulk has the ability to heal from any injury at an accelerated rate. * '''Darkness Immunity: As discovered by Jackie during their first encounter, Hulk is immune to the Darkness powers. Instead, the Hulk only gets stronger while in the presence of the Darkness. Weaknesses * Lack of Intellect and Control: '''When in Hulk form, Bruce has no control over his alter-ego's actions. Thus Hulk attacks and destroys anyone in sight, be it friend or foe. * '''Sorcery: Doctor Strange was able to completely immobilize through the use of arcane sorcery and even send him away from the city. Trivia * Hulk is most featured Marvel character in The Darkness universe, appearing in two crossovers. * Hulk has also crossed over with the Witchblade (though both are the same universe). Gallery Greenm5.jpg|Banner signing an autograph for Jackie. Greenm7.jpg|Banner pushed in front of a train. Greenm8.jpg|Hulk stopping a train. Greenm9.jpg|Hulk attacking Chechnyan terrorists. Greenm11.jpg|Hulk fighting Darklings. Greenm12.jpg|Hulk grabbing Jackie. Greenm14.jpg|Hulk finishing off the rest of the terrorists. Greenm19.jpg|Bruce having returned back to normal, leaving the scene. Unun9.jpg|Bruce Banner turning into Hulk. 153603-75517.jpg|Hulk attacking Jackie and Ghost Rider. Unun10.jpg|Hulk slams both Jackie Estacado and Ghost Rider through a wall. Unun11.jpg|Hulk grabbing Jackie. Unun16.jpg|Hulk throwing a call at Daniele. Unun22.jpg|Hulk attacked by Darklings. Unun23.jpg|Hulk suspended in time. Category:Comics Characters Category:Crossover Characters Category:Immortals Category:Human Category:Comic Males Category:Supernatural